lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Braga
Braga was captain of the Lake-town guard. He is non-canonical as he does not appear in any of the books. Portrayal in adaptations Peter Jackson's The Hobbit films In TA 2941, when Bard the Bowman was sneaking a company of Dwarves into Lake-town by smuggling them in fishing barrels, although Braga accompanied Alfrid Lickspittle, the Master's second-in-command, who became suspicious of Bard as he is not licensed to bring in shipments of fish from Mirkwood. Under Alfrid's command, Braga ordered his men to dump the barrels of fish, which carried the the Dwarves, back into the water, but Bard was able to convince Alfrid not to since the morale is low in Lake-town due to dwindling food supplies. While Bard was leading the Dwarves through Lake-town, they were spotted by several guards, but the Dwarves managed to knock them until Braga and his men arrived. When Braga wanted to know what was going on and ordered every citizen to stay where they were, Bard approached to him and offered him a white dress, saying that it would look lovely for Braga's wife. Braga angrily takes the dress from Bard and left with his guards. After giving the dress to his wife, Braga and his men captured Thorin and the Dwarves that were stealing weapons and brought them to the Master. He was present when Thorin Oakenshield revealed his identity to him and everyone else in the town, and convinces the townfolk, including the Master, that he and his company will share the riches of the recaptured mountain if they are provided weapons and boats and allowed safe passage to the mountain. The next night, when Bard hears the rumbling caused by Smaug's awakening and attempts to affix the last Black Arrow to the town's wind lance, Braga and his men tried to arrest him, but Bard was able to avoid them until Alfrid and the Master were able to stop him. After arresting Bard and placing him in the cell, Braga and his men were drinking and celebrating at the time when Bard awoke and noticed Smaug flying over to Lake-town. At the sound of the bells, Braga and the guards left the prison (with Bard who was still in there) and ran to the Master's headquarters and escaped in a boat with a large quantity of gold. While trying to make their escape through the fires, Bard and his son managed to kill Smaug with the last Black Arrow and the dead body of the dragon fell in the boat, killing the Master, Braga and the guards, who were all crushed by Smaug's dead body. LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game Braga is also a LEGO character. Behind the scenes Braga was portrayed by Mark Mitchenson in the second and third films of Peter Jackson's The Hobbit trilogy. Voice dubbing actors Translations around the World Appearances *''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' (First appearance) *''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' es:Braga pl:BragaCategory:Non-canonical villains Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Characters Category:Non-canonical Deaths in Battle Category:Characters created for Peter Jackson's trilogy Category:Non-canonical Men of Dale and Lake-town